Cherry Flavor
by ishipthat
Summary: Nick has discovered his obsession with cherry Lollipops and Jeff is paying the price. Followed by: Nick and his cherry Chapstick, cherry slushies, cherry popping candy and dreams of sitting under cherry trees.
1. Lollipops

**Pictures can be found here: ht tp: / media . tumblr . com / tumblr_ ls2s34Fz HR1qc9hbu . jpg (remove numerous spaces)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jeff was fucking sick and tired of living with Nick. He was a dorky slob and he <em>hated<em> him. Okay, may that was an overstatement, but Jeff was frustrated… sexually.

It had been almost a full week since Nick had discovered his love for Cherry flavored lollipops and since Friday the brunette hadn't been more than two hours without eating one. On a usual day – when Nick didn't have a piece of red candy dangling from his lips – Jeff could manage to keep his eyes to himself; lately it had been a different story and the boy couldn't help but stare at Nick for longer than was socially acceptable.

Jeff had always found him attractive, but for the last two years he'd been squashing down any deeper feelings for Nick. It was highly inappropriate to crush on his straight best friend - whom he happened to share a dorm with - but now Jeff had given up fighting and surrendered to his feelings.

That was why late Wednesday afternoon – just after classes had finished for the day – found Jeff practically _drooling_ over the sight of Nick unwrapping yet another Cherry lollipop.

"Seriously dude, you're going to give yourself cavities." Jeff tried to distract himself so as he didn't get _another_ little 'problem', much like the ones he'd been getting almost non-stop thanks to that candy-obsessed freak of nature, who was now sprawled on his stomach on the bed just next to his.

"They're so damn good though." Nick practically moaned – yes, fucking _moaned_ – his words and Jeff bit down on his lip to stop himself from making a noise or saying something really stupid.

Nick brought the red lollipop to his mouth, parted his lips slightly, and used his tongue to drag it inside. He sucked on in for a while and used his fingers to swirl it around by the stick. The boy then pulled it out a few times and Jeff watched as his damn lips stretched around it. Nick was such a tease.

Jeff was already shifting on his bed, attempting to make the bulge in his trousers a little more comfortable by adjusting the denim. He decided it was probably easier to just lay on his front, bury his head in his pillow and scream. He did the first part, the latter he decided against.

The blonde Warbler dared to look back over to Nick, who was still paying the candy his full attention, and his eyes almost couldn't bear to look away… like there was some magnetic pull towards the boy. The second his eyes locked with Nick's lips he wished he'd actually buried his head in his pillow and fucking _suffocated_. Nick's tongue was now darting in and out of his mouth, leaving little kitten licks all over the lolly, and it didn't help that both his tongue and lips were stained red with the food coloring.

"Nick," His voice came out a little more rough and uneasy than he would've liked but Nick wouldn't notice, he was too busy sucking on the half eaten candy. "Would you quit making out with that lollipop, it's distracting." Jeff hoped that Nick wouldn't pick up on the fact that Jeff wasn't actually doing anything to be distracted from; he just wanted Nick to either stop or blow him already.

Nick tugged it out of his mouth with a loud 'pop' and glanced over to Jeff, who had his head turned away from him. "How is it distracting you, exactly?" That was probably a far worse question than what Jeff was expecting, and he was now wishing he'd kept his horny mouth shut.

"You're practically giving it a blow job." Why did he say that? What did he say _that?_ All this candy-torture must have been messing with Jeff's brain. Now he was stuck in a very difficult situation. He could choose to risk it, and just tell Nick what that fucking lollipop was doing to him, or he could pretend he said nothing and hope that Nick would drop it.

Fuck it, what was there to lose?

"Well, sorry for distracting you by sucking things." Nick snapped in a bitchy tone. That caught Jeff off guard for two reasons. One: he'd just snapped at him for no reason, and two: _he just said he was sucking things. _

_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts_, Jeff thought to himself.

"Wait, shit, that came out wrong," Nick said when his words finally sunk in. "I really didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't." Jeff sat up with a hungry glint in his eyes. "You really 'didn't mean it like that' when you've been sucking every lollipop you can get your hands on since Friday." There was something in his voice that made Nick shiver with anticipation - just in the way he almost growled at him.

Jeff stood, not caring that he was probably tenting the front of his jeans. "You're such a tease, Nick."

When he reached Nick's bed he shoved the boy forcefully onto his back – an evil smirk lighting up his face - before pinning him down and straddling his hips. "What are y-" Jeff didn't give him a chance to speak. He simply pulled the lollipop away from his mouth and put it in his own.

He sucked on it a few times then took it out so he could lean down and plant a forceful kiss on Nick's candy-red lips. The brunette's eyes were wide with shock, but it didn't take long for them to flicker shut as he relaxed into the kiss. Jeff inched back a little and whispered "I've wanted to do that for ages." He looked proud of himself.

"Well, I've wanted you to do that for fucking months." Jeff sat up and frowned at Nick.

"But, I don't understand."

"I've wanted to kiss you for months; plain and simple. I tried dropping hints but it took a sickening amount of lollipops to get you to even look at me twice." Now Jeff felt a little stupid that he'd ignored all the signs. First there was Nick walking around shirtless for hours after class, he'd also come out of the shower once with just a towel on, then there was that conversation they had about hot girls in which Nick brought up several guys names – probably hinting towards the fact he _wasn't_straight. How had he not realized before?

"Let me get this right. To get _my _attention you decided to give a lollipop a blow job." Nick's stunned face melted into laughter.

"It sounds ridiculous when you word it like that." Jeff smiled down at Nick who was still lying on his back.

That's when it dawned on them. They both really, _really_ wanted to make-out. "It's okay if I kiss you, right?" Nick looked up at the blonde with innocent eyes, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Of course you can, you big idiot." Jeff grinned as he leaned down to capture Nick's lips in a gentle kiss. He pushed Nick's bangs away from his face and let his hand settle comfortably between his jaw and neck. The brunette deepened the kiss and let his hands find their way to Jeff's waist, pulling the boy's body flush against his own. The second Jeff felt Nick's tongue against his own he moaned; all he could taste was the over-powering cherry lollipop, which reminded him of the candy he still held in his hand.

Jeff sat up a little, gasping slightly when he saw the dazed expression on Nick's face, and put the candy into his mouth. He used both of his hands to prop the boy up against the pillows and tugged his t-shirt over his head. Jeff had no idea what he was doing, the only thing he knew was that Nick looked sexy as fuck and just as turned on as he was. By the time they'd both settled into a comfortable position Nick was panting lightly and Jeff was shirtless too.

The blonde had the stunning urge to do something he'd probably laugh at later. After giving Nick another slow, hot kiss he brought the candy to his lips and started to show Nick just how hard he'd had it the past week. He recalled every little flick of his tongue, all the ways Nick used that lollipop to torture him, and every single noise he'd made doing so and repeated them all so Nick would understand exactly what it was like for him.

By the time he was done Nick was pushing up into him, thrusting his hips through the many layers of clothing. Jeff moved away from him, a blush crawling up his cheeks and tinting the tips of his ears. "Maybe we should cool off."

The look on Nick's face almost made Jeff laugh, but he could tell that he was seriously against the idea of stopping. Admittedly Jeff was pretty against the idea himself, he just didn't want to push Nick too far seeing as he had kind of attacked him before. They both smiled at each other and the heated make-out session continued.

Jeff removed his lips from Nick's and began to kiss his neck gently, and then he started nipping at the skin near his chest. He stopped to suck the lollipop into his mouth, making sure it was nice and wet, and then he dragged the candy from Nick's Adams apple to the middle of his chest. The sugary strip glistened in front of him and he began sucking, biting and licking every inch it covered. He grazed his teeth over a certain patch of flesh and Nick's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned in pleasure. "_Fuck_, Jeff"

Jeff started fumbling with the zipper on Nick's trousers and they moved apart for a moment to rid themselves of both their jeans and their underwear. Soon enough Jeff was back to straddling Nick; the first moment their cocks brushed together sent frenzied chills down Nick's spine and caused Jeff to moan.

Nick started bucking into Jeff desperately, and he wrapped his hand around the other boys cock. "_Jeff_," Nick's voice sounded outrageously sexy as he groaned Jeff's name. The blonde sucked on Nick's bottom lip, biting it gently, and began to move his hand at a steady pace. Nick's hands were clutching the sheets below him, but he let go so he could wrap one around Jeff's cock and pump it in time with his. Nick's other hand was now gripping Jeff's shoulder, and his dug his nails in sharply when he picked up the pace. "So close," Nick choked out, moving his head to lean on Jeff's shoulder.

"Me too." Jeff smiled. He let the lollipop fall, forgotten on the floor, and moved his hand to Nick's chin, lifting it enough to give him another passionate kiss. Jeff moaned out Nick's name, writhing against the sheets and panting hotly into the other boys' mouth. He came with a fantastic, needy moan, clutching Nick's thigh with one hand. The other continued to pump Nick faster and faster until he was riding out his orgasm in time with Jeff.

They both collapsed on the bed breathlessly; Nick had the smuggest grin on his face and Jeff was still trying to get over the fact that he'd just done _that_ with his best friend. And then, out of the blue, Jeff had a sudden craving for cherry lollipops.


	2. Chapstick

**Hey guys! This kind of turned into a two shot (although they are completely unrelated) So, enjoy my obsession with cherry flavored things ;D**

"Nick, are you wearing lipstick?"

"What- no! It's just Chapstick."

"If it's just Chapstick then why do your lips look red?" Jeff was smirking at him from across the table. The two boys sat facing one another with a jumble of different textbooks and scrap pieces of paper scattered in front of them. This was a usual occurrence for them as their free period on a Friday was normally spent studying together.

"It's Cherry Chapstick." Jeff snorted. "What's so funny about that?" Nick had now put his pen down and was staring blankly at the blonde Warbler.

"You sound like something out of a Katy Perry song." They both inwardly groaned at the mention of that name for obvious reasons – there was no denying Blaine's obsession.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." He shook his head and tried to turn back to his English notes, but Jeff had something else in mind.

"Oh come on, everyone's heard that song! You know, 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' something-something 'cherry chapstick'" He sung the half-remembered tune at Nick, who was now growing tired of Jeff making stupid comments about his lips.

"That doesn't even make sense! So what if you kissed a girl and liked it, you're a straight male, it kind of comes with the territory."

"Geez, Nick, are you having a blonde moment or something? Katy Perry sung that song - meaning _she_ kissed a girl - not me." Jeff was actually holding back laughter at Nick's expression; it was a strange mix between amusement, anger and confusion.

"Well, if you're going to sing that song shouldn't you change the lyrics to 'boy' instead of 'girl'. Surely singing the original lyrics defeats the purpose of the song."

Jeff furrowed his eyebrows, taking a moment to think about what Nick had said. "I think you're missing the point here, Nicky."

"No, Jeff, I think you're the one missing the point." He was torn between laughing it off and calling Nick out on his comment. He went with the latter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff stared intently at Nick as he got up out of his seat and walked around to his side of the table. He crouched down so their faces were level and put a hand on Jeff's chin. "Nick?" The brunette looked at him for a moment before Jeff felt something press against his lips. "What are you-"

"Chapstick." Nick interrupted. "Taste it."

Jeff cautiously poked his tongue out of his mouth and sure enough he tasted the familiar tang of cherry on his lips. Jeff _loved _cherry. "And why exactly did you put Chapstick on me?" He questioned in a daze.

"To prove that it is just Chapstick and not lipstick." Nick remained in front of Jeff as the boy thought about what Nick had just said. The comment wasn't really sinking in because he was far too distracted by the taste that still lingered on his tongue, teasing his taste buds. His eyes trailed down to Nick's lips and he knew they'd taste exactly the same; the red tint captivated his attention, as his unblinking eyes seemed to freeze at the sight of his best friends parted lips.

"I think I should change it from 'girl' to 'boy'." His husky whisper seemed to heighten the level of tension in the room. Nick was just as distracted by Jeff's lips as Jeff was by his.

"Why." He panted back, unconsciously inching closer to the blonde.

"Because I'm about to kiss a boy and I have the feeling that I'm gonna like it." Nick's lopsided grin disappeared from view as he let his eyes flicker shut. His whole body tingled with anticipation in those few uncertain seconds between letting the words slip from his mouth and actually acting upon them.

The first tender brush of their lips bridged the gap between hesitation and undeniable lust. Before either of them could process what was happening Nick was running his hands through Jeff's hair and Jeff was tugging the boy closer. Their lips moved together with an intense and fiery passion, laced with pure want and _need_ for more. But the kiss was over almost quicker than it had begun.

Nick still had his eyes shut and was panting lightly; Jeff on the other hand was staring at him in shock. Both of their hearts were hammering in their chests at an unsteady pace as the sheer enormity of the situation set in. They'd started off harmlessly joking around – with a possible hint of flirting – but it had somehow escalated into _that._

"Jeff," Nick's eyes opened gradually to look at his best friend. "What the heck was that?" His tone of voice was unreadable

"I have no idea." He gulped, plucking up the courage to continue. "But I definitely liked it."

Nick bolted upright, forcefully pulling Jeff to his feet, and turned to shove him against the nearest wall. Next thing Jeff knew Nick's lips were back on his with a renewed vigor. He sucked the boy's lower lip into his mouth, grazing his teeth lightly over it before working his tongue into Jeff's mouth.

The blonde held back a moan when he felt Nick's hands hold his waist against the wall. Their tongues moved together in a fusion of Cherry and heat; Nick was now thanking whoever invented cherry Chapstick. One of Jeff's hands started clutching desperately at Nick's wrist. When the boy caught on he let go to tangle his fingers half-heartedly with Jeff's.

They pulled away, leaning their foreheads together, to catch their breaths.

"Wow." Jeff laughed breathlessly, only vaguely noticing that their hands were still holding each other.

Nick was silent for a while, and doubt started to crawl under Jeff's skin, worrying him slightly. "That…" He moved back a little to look in Jeff's eyes. "…was absolutely incredible."

"I fucking love cherries." He muttered and pulled Nick closer by his tie for a softer, sweeter kiss.

"So do I." Nick laughed, and kept their fingers entwined as they ignored their forgotten textbooks and returned to their dorm room.


	3. Slushie

**I'm really getting into this whole cherry theme. I need to stop now. But anyways, have a short slushie fic.**

* * *

><p>"And they used to slushie us all the time. I can tell you it's the most unpleasant thing you will ever experience." Kurt popped another M&amp;M into his mouth and turned to Blaine.<p>

It was a Saturday afternoon at Dalton Academy and Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, Wes, Nick and Thad were sat in the grassy courtyard; enjoying what would probably be the last of the warm weather.

"So did they throw it in your face?" Wes gasped as Kurt told him what it was like being at McKinley. Kurt nodded in reply.

"Dude, that's horrible." Nick chipped in, grabbing another big handful of M&M from the bag on Jeff's lap. "No wonder you moved."

Jeff fell back on the grass, letting his arms land just above his head. "You know what; I really wouldn't mind taking a slushie to the face right now. I'm practically dying, man."

Everyone threw him strange looks, and Kurt laughed in amazement knowing that if Jeff actually knew what it felt like he would not being saying that. When Wes and Blaine got into an argument with Thad about football teams Nick could see Kurt giving him a strange look. It took him a few minutes to realize why Kurt was looking at him like that, but when it finally did sink in he stood up, leaving his jacket on the grass and said "Just going to, um… change my shirt. Be right back." He nudged Jeff with his foot as he left and threw Kurt a wicked smile.

It took him just under five minutes to run over the other side of campus and back, but it was totally worth it. When he returned he stood over Jeff, who was still lying on the grass with his eyes shut. "Hey, Jeff. Are you really sure about that slushie?" And without opening his eyes to look at Nick he replied with a silent nod. "Well, okay then."

And with that Nick poured half of the icy red drink right onto Jeff's face. It barely even took a second for him to bolt upright, spluttering and swearing at the cold and turned to look up and Nick with the most stunned expression on his face.

It looked as though he was about to shout, or scream, or yell at Nick but all he managed to say was "Oh shit, you will never know how fucking traumatizing that is. Oh god, it's like I fell asleep on an ice cube or something." His eyes were still wide and his mouth hung open slightly.

Upon that sight everyone burst into loud, obnoxious giggles. Wes had fallen onto Blaine shoulder and Thad was doubled over with laughter. Kurt on the other hand looked as though he was trying to hold back, but it didn't last long.  
>"Trust me, Jeff, I <em>know<em> how you feel." He choked between giggles.

Nick hardly looked sorry as he collapsed to the floor next to Jeff. The blonde looked at him, probably with what he thought was an unimpressed expression, and started to laugh too.

By the time everyone had calmed down Jeff had taken to licking the slushie from his mouth. "Mmm, it's cherry flavor." He grinned at Nick. "Not actually that bad after all."


	4. Popping Candy

**Welp, here's a crackfic about cherry popping candy. No, seriously, it's a crackfic. It starts off somewhat normal but then it just gets fucking ridiculous. This was the product of too much popping candy and brownies and no sleep. Lots of swearing, hints of smut, and generally some intentionally bad writing. Because every pairing needs a crackfic.**

* * *

><p>When Jeff stumbled through their dorm room door at 1:30am it was clear to Nick that he was drunk; he'd somehow managed to sneak into Dalton despite the 11pm curfew. Jeff didn't go out drinking often but when he did he either didn't return to Dalton until the next day or found his way back just past midnight.<p>

So when Jeff arrived he found Nick lying on his bed with the lamp on, licking something from the palm of his hand. The room was dancing around Jeff in a distorted blur but he could make out a faint popping noise coming from Nick's direction.

The brunette turned to look at him, packet in hand, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Need a hand?" Nick moved, possibly to help Jeff to the toilet or to his bed but when Jeff swaggered towards him he shifted back onto his headboard.

Jeff looked absolutely plastered and the stench of alcohol hit Nick that very second the door opened. Nick was feeling rather uncomfortable under his determined gaze as Jeff clambered onto Nick's bed, taking the boys hand in his own.

Jeff pulled Nick's sticky hand right up to his face and began inspecting it. "What is that?" He slurred, motioning towards the packet.

"Popping candy." Nick was slightly taken aback by Jeff's tone of voice. It rounded raw and animalistic; his touch forceful and strong. This side of Jeff was beginning to intimidate Nick. "Cherry flavored." He added, like it was an important piece of information that Jeff needed to know. The look - that hungry look that Jeff was giving him - was kind of making him feel dizzy.

"I want some." Jeff snatched the packet from his hand, licked his finger, dipped it inside the packet and began sucking the sugary treat from it.

Whatever Nick had been expecting it certainly wasn't that. His best friend – his _drunk_ best friend – was leaning over him, on his freaking bed, giving his candy-coated fingers a fucking blowjob. And he wasn't skimping out on all the obscene sucking noises and occasional soft moans either. "This is really good."

"I- do… you can have the rest. I mean, if you want it." Nick stuttered, not removing his eyes from the blondes tongue that was gently lapping at the spit gathered on the base of his fingers.

"Oh, I most certainly _want._" He growled at Nick and shoved him back so he was lying down on his bed.

A million thoughts seem to flash through his mind as his friends started trailing his fingers up his chest but he couldn't bring himself to care about anything. He didn't know why he didn't push back when Jeff lifted his shirt up. He could hardly even move when the blonde licked a big strip from his belly button to the top of his chest. Nick only started to squirm lightly when Jeff poured the pack of popping candy over his torso.

"Mmm, cherry always was my favorite flavor." The candy was now fizzing against his bare flesh, teasing every inch it covered. He wanted Jeff to stop. He really did want him to stop because he couldn't find the willpower to hold himself back and he felt so _wrong_for taking advantage of his friend whilst he was drunk.

All those worries soon left him as Jeff practically crawled up his bed so their faces were level. Nick mentally prepared himself for the inevitable kiss that was about to happen, and by the look in Jeff's eyes it was going to happen fast, and hard.

The kiss he was met by was not the kind he was expecting. When Jeff bent down over him he placed the sweetest, most innocent kiss softly on his cheek. He didn't understand what kind of game Jeff was playing, and he was about to call him out until he felt his warm tongue on his stomach. The blonde simply sucked all the candy from his chest, and the combination of fizzing, popping and sucking was starting to overwhelm him.

"Well done, Nicky. You're such a patient and cooperative boy." Jeff slurred, sitting up and looking to Nick like he was about to leave. Like he would just get up and go after all _that_ – whatever the hell _that_ was.

"Please," He whimpered. "Please, don't just-"

"Don't just, what?" Jeff snickered. Nick could tell Jeff was getting off on confusing the hell out of him. Not to mention how insane the teasing was making Nick.

"You can't just fucking suck popping candy from my naked chest and then _kiss__me__on__the__cheek._ That's just… it's crazy!"

"In case you didn't notice, I'm drunk. And horny as fuck. But I'm not going to let you get ahead of yourself, Nicky," He tapped him patronizingly on the nose "Cuz' you'll regret it in the morning, babe."

Nick just swallowed and pulled Jeff back towards him. "I'm pretty darn sure I won't regret it." His voice was shaky. "Will you?" That earned him a shake of the head from Jeff, and before he knew what was happening the blonde was all over him; he nibbled at his neck and began to pull at his pajama pants.

All of a sudden Jeff stopped what he was doing, snuggled his face into Nick's neck and promptly fell asleep on top of him. Nick let his head fall back onto the pillow with a smirk; he switched the lamp next to him off and pulled the covers – with great difficulty – around them both without waking Jeff up.

* * *

><p>The next day Jeff woke up on top of Nick with a killer headache and the taste of cherry in his mouth. He rolled away from Nick, only to wake him up. "What happened last night?" The blonde croaked.<p>

"Oh god, what _didn__'__t_ happen last night?" Nick laughed at the memory of Jeff and the popping candy, and the boy just looked at him with eyes filled with confusion. "Don't worry about it, Jeffy." He smirked, crawling out of bed and slamming the bathroom door shut.


	5. Cherry Dreaming

**A/N: I honestly have no idea, okay? But here, have a cheesey fanfic about Nick's dreams. No smut this time guys... dissapointing, I know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was almost like a distant dream... Nick could feel himself falling into an endless stream of colors, swirling rapidly around him. He drifted through a sea of lights and sounds that touched every inch of his body; he could see everything even though he knew his eyes were closed. The feeling of falling didn't disturb his slumber this time as it so often did; instead it lulled him into a further unconscious state as the world melted away. It was so peaceful... and so quiet and calming without being silent. He wished he could stay in this place forever.<p>

As the warm air ebbed and flowed gently around him he could feel a breeze rising from beneath. It grasped Nick from the sky and dragged him towards the ground.

He landed softly on the grass, almost as if the air was a living being that was extending his hand for him to walk from. As the air walked away from Nick the world settled around his body. He found himself in a field that felt as though it stretched on for miles, but if he focused too hard on the horizon it blurred into grey nothingness. A few meters away was a tree bathed in glowing summer light that warmed him from within. The leaves on the trees fluttered in the breeze like the world was going in slow motion. Nick wondered if this was a memory he was recalling or a familiar dream that he once had as a young child; so distant that his mind almost failed to make the connection completely.

He stepped towards the shaded patch of grass under the tree and looked up through the branches. Before he could even register the fact that there were fruits growing from the lower branch his arm extended in front of him and plucked the ripe, red cherry from its stem. He rolled it between his fingers - carefully so as not to crush the delicate object - and brought it to his lips. His eyes flickered shut as the succulent flesh broke between his teeth, teasing out the sweet juices.

When his eyes opened he saw a boy sat with his back propped against the tree trunk; he had a blissful smile on his face that made Nick happy inside. The blonde boy stared welcomingly at Nick and patted the grass beside him. Nick took a seat and looked to the boy again.

"Jeff..." The blonde placed a finger to his friends' lips before he could speak above a whisper. It was like he could hear him saying 'this place is too sacred for words' but the message was never spoken.

Jeff held a cherry up to Nick and smiled sweetly. He pressed it to the boys' lips and waited for him to take it into his mouth. Nick obliged. The same brilliant flavor tingled his taste buds and Jeff grinned.

There was a beat, then Jeff shifted closer to Nick and the brunette let his head fall on his friends' shoulders.

Everything felt so natural and free. But in the back of his mind he could hear a chime or a bell that grew louder with every strike; he knew it was coming to an end. He took a moment to absorb his surroundings and everything his heart was feeling. It was simply magical; although not as loud and boisterous and sparkling as magic. Instead it was calm and soft and glowing like a sepia photograph faded with age.

Then, slowly, it slipped away and he was drifting again. His body desperately wanted to fight to get back to his haven but something within him kept him still.

* * *

><p>Nick's eyes flickered open to greet the day light. Across the room he could see Jeff and a fond smile reached his face. Nick could see the world in a newer, clearer light. Now, instead of longing for his dream world, he longed to stay in this single moment... just watching his friends' chest rise and fall in the morning light. Jeff slept on obliviously and Nick breathed a deep sigh, the mysterious dreaming disappearing from his mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Do expect more chapters. I now own a list of different cherry flavoured things. Smut to come! No pun intended.<br>**

**~ ishipthat**


End file.
